prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ira
is one of the members of the Selfish Trio, who is the youngest. He appears in episode 1 along with his partner, Marmo. Appearance Ira has light blue hair and olive eyes. Like the rest of the trio, he has bat wing-like objects behind his ears. He wears a dark purple jacket with a high collar over a red shirt, grayish-black pants that stop at his knees, a red choker around his neck, and red and black boots. History Ira was the first of the three villains to appear and called out the crab Jikochuu at Clover Tower to cause enough trouble to lure out Cure Sword - the last known remaining Pretty Cure at the time. Once Sword appeared, he was interrupted by Marmo, who has created a second crab Jikochuu to try to destroy Sword herself. They were both foiled when Mana became Cure Heart. Ira continued to attack Cure Heart throughout the first few episodes and had been foiled by the emergence of both Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta but continued to be active. Having Amnesia Leva and Gula were joking with him in the Selfish Trio's hideout, which made Ira leave in frustration. While traveling in the air, Ira got struck by a lightning bolt, causing him to fall in the sea. The next day, Rikka, along with Raquel were at the beach and found him, washed up on the shore, unconscious. Rikka, decided to helped him, despite knowing how dangerous he was. Suddenly when Ira woke up, he said that he didn't remember anything of what had happened or who he was, from this, Rikka then knew it was amnesia. Seeing the bad condition Ira was in, she took him to her home. Rikka cared for him, made food for him and also fed him. From this, Raquel became jealous. Rikka told her friends about what had happened and that Ira had amnesia. Once Aguri saw him, she transformed and tried to defeat Ira, however Rikka was protecting him, suddenly Gula came attacking them, Cure Ace left. While the girls tried to avoid Gula's attacks, Ira hit his head hard, leading to him regaining his memories. He knew he was bad, however this time he was in the Cures' side. He protected the Cures from Gula's punch by blowing them away. As he saw that the Cures were in good condition, Ira left. He went in a mysterious place, in which he took off his bandages, meaning that he had recovered from his injuries. Personality Ira has a playful personality. He acts mostly like a bratty kid and the trio call him a 'kid' at points due to this. He is also known for getting angry easily, as he does when Marmo uses the Jikochuu, which he created as a distraction so she could sneak up on Cure Sword. He often takes out his anger by bowling in the Selfish Trio's bowling alley hideout. But despite his flaws he has displayed a certain level of honor as seen in Episode 26 when he saves the Cures from Gula, though it is unknown whether it is because he was grateful for Rikka treating his injuries and helping him gain his memories back or whether it is because he has a crush on her which was pointed out by Marmo in episode 4. Relationships *'Hishikawa Rikka' - Although both were rivals, Ira called her an 'Angel' in episode 26. In the second to final episode, he is shown protecting her from a Jikochuu. His motivation for fighting her is likely because of his own fear of losing. *'Marmo' - She is usually seen being Ira's partner. Marmo frequently teases him about his potential crush on Rikka/Cure Diamond. Powers Ira, like the other members of the Selfish Trio, haves a power to turn people's selfish thoughts to monsters called Jikochuu. He can also create a bunch of tiny little purple colored daggers that he can throw to his enemies. He can also throw a powerful gust of wind at enemies. Trivia *He is named for the Latin/Spanish word for "wrath," one of the deadly sins. *It is unknown if Ira does have feelings for Cure Diamond although there have been many hints that he does. *While his name is unchanged in Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is pronounced differently. In the Japanese version, Ira is pronounced "Ee-rah"; in the dub, it's pronounced "Eye-ruh". Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Villains